Ed's unexpected Halloween
by blackiechan52092
Summary: Halloween..very mystical. But Ed hates this holiday and what will happen when he wakes up in a cellar of a close friends house?
1. Halloween Morning

**I had this dream about Ed. that is where I got this idea but this isn't exactly how my dream went so…I am kinda taking this a different direction. Anyways I had also just got back from trick-or-treating and my mind was wandering all over when I lay in my bed last night (when I thought of this)…**

**Author: Some crazy chick that is obsessed with writing EdxRoy and writes one like every day … ME**

**Disclaimer: I did write this out of my own imagination (and if u see two of these tell me) but I do NOT and NEVER will own FMA or EdxRoy pairing…**

As I walked in the room, I called his name. There was no movement but I knew he was just sleeping. There was a bowl of candy on the bedside table. I picked up a tootsie roll. After struggling with the wrapper, I popped it in my mouth.

I walked to his side of the bed. I bent down and leaned back up. Taking the few steps to my side of the bed, I lay down beside his motionless body. My chin was leaning on his shoulder. I almost forgot something…

I sat up and took off my shirt, then resumed my position. I put my arm around his waist and started to nuzzle his neck. He awoke and turned towards me. He kissed me softly and I returned the kiss.

I reached over the once again sleeping body and opened his nightstand drawer. I noticed a whip.? Why would that be there? Oh, yes. It was Halloween! He must have something special planned for me.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I grabbed myself a bottle of water. There was an unexpected knock at the door. I hurried to answer so it didn't wake up Roy.

There she was just standing in the doorway, looking like she had been through heel and hoped I would take her back. I explained how I was living with Roy now and she didn't accept it. I tried to help her understand but…she was willing to except the fact.

"Please, you don't understand. You are my past and he is my future. I know you think I'd be better of with you but I—I—what are you doing? Don't come any closer you crazy bitch!"

**Ok… that was Ed but I am not telling who the girl is so read the next chapter to find out…this is Halloween in the story though not in real life.**


	2. The Cellar of Doom!

**OK. Here is the second chapter…I am not a crazy person I just write stories so…anyways…**

**Summary: Ed finds himself in a strange place. The crazy girl (still unknown) tries to get Ed all for herself, but no no no, because he is with ROY. So Ed tries to cooperate with her so he can escape, but does he? And will Roy find out where he is in time…?**

**WARNING: I will switch point of views a lot but you will know when that is…**

He opened his eyes but only to see an empty cellar. I hid all my other victims. He tried moving but I shackled him to the wall. I knew he was confused about where he was. Ed is now in my newly improved torture chamber, but where it is I cannot tell. 

I was sitting in the dark corner but he didn't notice. His eyes were probably still blurry. I had to hold a rag over his face for a couple minutes. He is tougher than me though.

I stood up and walked towards the small and frightened fantasy of mine. I startled him, for he didn't know I was there. I explained how he got here but he had nothing to say. If a crazy woman dragged my unconscious body to a cellar miles away, I wouldn't have much to say to her either.

But that wasn't the case. He was the prey and I was the predator. But lucky for him I was not hunting him; I just wanted questions answered and tender love. If he wasn't able to give me want I longed for I would beat it out of his scrawny body. Then he would talk.

(Switching point of views)

"Why did you bring me here? I am not one of your helpless guinea pigs. I will not be made to love a psycho." She did not like me talking to her about the fact that she cannot have me. I am taken and that's final.

"I did not bring you here…well I did but if you chose me you would not be here so it was only brought upon yourself by you. Besides, you know how much trouble you would be in for dating, not to mention living with, your commanding officer. So why take the chance of being thrown out? Why not chose me and have a real family and maybe children? You can't have children with ROY!"

She was making me very mad. "I can have a relationship with whomever I want without your criticism. Roy is my one and only love." She left the room, apparently still listening to me. She came back with two handfuls of things.

At first I could not tell what they were but then I knew from that hateful look on her face it was nothing good. "I am going to give you something Roy would never give you." "What's that?" I asked her cocking my head, staring at the mystery items.

She had never been so hateful to me and Roy so why start now? I was afraid Roy wouldn't save me from this beast. "What's the matter Ed, sweetie? Afraid your mustang in shining armor wont save you? Well you're right. Just give up!"

Before I could say anything she brought it back behind her and swung it forward with all her might. Her whip. It stung and I was bleeding. There was a deep cut from the whip running across my stomach.

She kept yelling and whipped me twice more. She was yelling about Roy and about Al. She said I would never see them again. She told me she was going to murder them, but I wouldn't ever believe her psychobabble.

She threw down her weapon and grabbed another. It was hot wax. She took off my socks and dripped a drop of the wax on my foot. Of course it was hot. But I did not let out one peep, Roy and me would pour hot fudge on each other and so this didn't hurt me.

I squeezed a crocodile tear out of my eye so she would think I hated this new torture. I was just glad she wasn't slashing me anymore. I hoped seeing me "cry" would put her in pain so she'd quit her mad ways. I didn't want to know what was next.

(Switch!)

I think that was enough for now. I knew he was not really crying but I could see his pain. I also knew he thought his butt buddy would come to his rescue. But if he really did come to save Ed, what would I do with him? Would I get rid of him or just torture him in front of Ed?

Whatever I chose to do I would have to think fast. Roy is smart. He probably already figured out my plan. Needing to think up a plan, I said to Ed, "I have to go somewhere but will be right back. Don't try anything. Oh yeah, you are shackled!" and with that I left but I only left the cellar.

(Switch)

"What the hell! Where is that boy? I asked him to bring me some water hours ago." I got up and walked to the front door. There was no one in the halls. I shut the door and started searching. I ended up looking all over and neither did I find Ed or my water. He must have left and took the last water bottle.

That shrimp! I will call the office… "Okay, I understand. You haven't seen him for two days? Or heard from him…well I will let him know then." He obviously is not hiding so I will get my coat.

I grabbed my coat and headed to the streets maybe something will come to my mind. He has to be somewhere! The door slammed behind me. I locked up and left.

**Well…? There are gonna be many, many chapters so be prepared!!! I am having a lot of fun writing this so have fun reading it!**


End file.
